Light fixtures, or luminaires, are used with electric light sources to provide aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. One type of light fixture is a street lamp, generally used for exterior lighting of roads, walkways, parks, parking lots, or other large areas requiring a significant amount of lighting. Street lamps typically include a light fixture attached to pole or post to provide an elevated lighting position. In recent years, lighting applications, including street lamps have trended towards the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source in place of conventional incandescent and fluorescent lamps.